Broken Diamond
by DK1
Summary: Ash has finally achieved his dream of becoming the Pokemon Master. But will his title consume the real Ash Ketchum? Ash must ponder his relationships with Misty and his long-lost father in this tale of love, hate, and hope.
1. A Dream Come True

A Dream Come True

**_Broken Diamond_**

By the Davids (DK and Darth David)

**Chapter One: A Dream Come True**

"And it seems defending Pokémon Master Cerilus Montella will now choose, as his next Pokémon, Venomoth! It's been a close battle until now, folks, and looks like challenger Ash Ketchum is pulling out all the stops with his mighty Charizard! Will Montella's Venomoth be able to do the trick?" The entire crowd was on the edge of their seats as the announcer's voice blared, eagerly awaiting the result of the Venomoth-Charizard battle.

"Venomoth, use Sleep Powder now!" Montella commanded sharply, cracking his brown, leather whip. Ash grinned. It reminded him somehow of a trainer he'd battled along time ago and lostsomebody named DJ or AJ or somethingbut the trainers he'd lost to in the course of his Pokémon journey were too many to count.

"Alright then, Charizard! Fire Spin around yourself!" The spinning tornado of flame enveloped the fire lizard Pokémon, obscuring him from view, and leaving Venomoth no choice but to fly overheard in circles, waiting for Charizard to come back into view.

"And it seems that Ash has used Charizard's Fire Spin technique to his advantage by utilizing it as a barrier against Venomoth's attack!" the announcer shouted.

"Very well done, Mr. Ketchum," Montella congratulated from across the field. "But, I'm afraid it won't protect you from this next attackVenomoth, Psybeam attack now!" Venomoth flapped twice, charged briefly, then fired the Psybeam straight toward the whirlwind of fire encasing Charizard.

"Charizard, Fly out now!" Ash yelled, hoping Charizard would be able to hear him amidst the Fire Spin. And hear it he did, making use of his large, strong wings and breaking free of the confines of the Fire Spin, just as the powerful psychic blast blew a rather large hole through the Fire Spin, dissipating the flames.

"An excellent move, Mr. Ketchum," Montella called out, "but it won't save you from an un-dodgeable attack! Venomoth, Psychic attack now!" Venomoth began to emit incredibly powerful psychic waves from his body, nearly scrambling Charizard's brain and Ash's as well. The attack seemed to have a very wide radius, and yet Venomoth had executed it without affecting the rather large crowd of viewers.

"Arrgghhh!" Ash screamed in agony as his thoughts jumbled together in a giant, muddled mess inside his head. One of the judges, Bruno of the Elite Four, jumped to his feet in protest, but Lance calmly reminded him that some of Ash's Pokémon's attacks had affected Montella as well. Which was one of the reasons Montella was soaking wet – he had been the unfortunate target of a Water Gun which had missed its opponent. Accidentally, Ash claimed. 

"Ash! Get a hold of yourself!" Misty hollered from the stands. Brock stood up to put in his own two cents as well.

"Concentrate, Ash! Don't focus on the pain! Focus on Charizard and your battle against the defending Pokémon champion!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, pounding his fist against the hard, cold metal railing. "Focus, Ash! Focus!"

"Yeah" Ash murmured, his mind drifting away from the match, surroundings getting blurry, brain still scrambled. "Unnnnnhhh" He shook his head, tried to get a grip on reality. He heard words echo in his earssomething about getting a hold of somethingsomething about focusing

That was it! Focus! Ash concentrated with all his might, shutting his eyes tightly and shaking his head back and forth to clear it. Suddenly his bearings came to him

"Charizard! Flamethrower attack!" His head was completely clear now; he was thinking normally once again. Venomoth, surprised that his victims had recovered from the attack, tried to dodge the attack by flying to the left but his right wing was badly burned. He fluttered helplessly to the ground, writhing in pain, trying vainly to get airborne with his one good wing.

"Looks like Mr. Ketchum is going to wrap things up after that close shave with Venomoth's Psychic attack!" the announcer guessed as the crowd leapt to its feet

"Charizard! FIRE BLAST!!!" Ash cried out as loudly as his lungs would allow, giving Charizard the boost of adrenaline he needed to launch the 5-pointed death sentence straight at Venomoth. Just as it was about to hit

"Venomoth! Return!" Montella said quickly, returning the injured Pokémon to its Poké Ball as the Fire Blast created a large, black marking on the ground. Montella coughed, waving away the smoke which plagued his lungs, and managed to speak. "AshI was very impressed with your performance today. I have but one Pokémon left, but I'd rather not use him than run the risk of having it well done on a silver platter." He straightened, cleared his throat, and smiled. "I forfeit to youmeaning you, my friend, are the Pokémon Master"

Ash swallowed. And swallowed again. His throat was dry. At first, no thoughts came to himhis mind was empty and blankand then it came to him

"I've won," he thought, breaking into a gigantic smile. "I've won, I've won, I've WON!!!"

The crowd leapt to their feet, cheering madly, erupting into loud applause, hoots, and catcalls. It felt as if the entire stadium was vibrating with praise for his performance

Ash's mother broke into tears. "Oh, my dear Ash is all grown upachieved his dreamI'm so happyI've been waiting for this day"

Professor Oak nodded in agreement. "Yesat last, he has reached his ultimate goal. After all these years, I thought I'd never witness such a wonderful performance in Pokémon battling and training" He smiled warmly. "I suppose my work is done," he said, getting up from his chair.

Ash's mother looked surprised. "What? But, Samuel, what about your lab? Your grandson? The Pokémon?"

Professor Oak smiled again. "Oh, don't worry about that. Gary will be finenow that he's gone into the Pokémon business, as I have. The Pokémon are under the gentle care of Brock, who's started his own breeding centerand, of course, he has the help of my aides and staff, as well as his own."

He stared up into the sky. "I've always hoped one day that one of the many trainers that leave Pallet would become the Pokémon Master," he explained softly. "Now I know my guidance and patience for him was never wasted."

Ash's mother nodded slowly. She understood perfectly, for she'd felt the same way all her life. Ever since she'd been separated from Davidshe knew Ash had enormous potential in himjust like his father

"-and to celebrate this momentous occasion, a party will be hosted in the League Square this Saturday night by famous Pokémon researcher Professor Oak and also by a well-known Pokémaniac by the name of Bill"

"Bill's come back to see me battle," Ash breathed. "They're all coming backall my friend I met in my journey" As if a bell had gone off in his head, Ash began to recognize various faces in the vast crowd. "There's Duplica," he noted as soon as he saw the Ditto trainer in the third row, waving and jumping up and down. This caused him to smile even more broadly, and when she blew him a kiss, he blushed slightly. "There's AJ," he murmured as he saw AJ give him a double thumbs-up, his Sandshrew perched atop his shoulder. One of the many trainers that had defeated him, Ash grinned now. He was the Pokémon Master – few people had believed in his dream.

He shifted his gaze to the other side of the field. "There's the Samuraiwow, his Butterfree really looks awesome! And there's Atoshi, Marowak's looking as strong as everbet he wants a rematchthere's FlorendaStella, with Mr. Mimeand Susie" There were so many people he knew, his head was spinning. He needed to rest, enjoy his first day as the Pokémon Master, and *RUMBLE* needed some food – fast!

He was just about to head out of the stadium as the crowd began to disperse, but then a high-pitched, squealing voice jerked him around on his heels. Hid eye caught a flare of Misty's orange hair as the sun caught it in an angle, making it look as if her hair was on fire. Tracey was there too, Marril dancing a happy jig with his own Pikachu right there on the bleachers. And Brock, who now looked much older and mature than he used to be, arms crossed, similar to the position Ash first found him when he entered the Pewter City Gym to win his very first badge, only now he was smiling.

"All right, Ash, you've won!" Tracey shouted from across the field as Ash waved at them. He gave them his traditional V-sign two fingers up, and as he stared at them he couldn't stop the clear liquid that gathered at the corner of his eyes and filled them.

They mean so much to me, Ash thought, and he couldn't stop smiling. They were his friends, and that's how it would be, even if it was the end of his first journey and the beginning of an entirely new one. He had finished the race, and finished strong. Not as quickly as he thought he would, but most of his predictions turned out incorrect, he thought as he chuckled softly. They'd stuck with him to the end, no matter how annoying, how selfish, how stupid he'd been. And now

All the happy things he'd done, all the most wonderful and joyful events that had ever happened to him, all his best memories, everything in the entire universe could not have compared to the overwhelming happiness he felt now, combined. Nothing beats this, he thought as the tears of joy trickled steadily down his face, as the warm rays of the sun warmed his body, but he wouldn't have cared if it was minus 350 degrees out. Then, as Pikachu leaped from the stands and hopped into his open arms, he couldn't help thinking, over and over and over again, so many times this event would be permanently burned into his memory forever

I am the Pokémon Master.


	2. The Pokemon Master

The Pokémon Master

**_Broken Diamond_**

By the Davids (DK and Darth David)

**Chapter Two: The Pokémon Master**

Ash Ketchum gazed up at the stars as he had so often done before, looking back at the previous events that had passed so quickly, so very quickly. He was certain that the stars were gazing right back, but not just at him, but all who had shared his almost impossible dream. It had been a long voyage, to be sure. All too often he had been forced to throw away the trappings of his previous life into the turbulent sea of progress simply to stay afloat, but here he was. Riding the big waves.

"IPokémon Master" he breathed out, only beginning to understand what the title meant. "I am the Pokémon Master," Ash repeated, standing up and brushing the grass off his freshly ironed trousers and matching suit. "I am the Pokémon Master!" he yelled out to the whole world in complete confidence this time, arms spread out wide, pride of everything he had achieved, become, done and ever will do bursting in every vein in his entire body, coursing through it. His mind bathed in a pool of images, thoughts, and memories that manifested themselves into a trickle that ran down Ash's cheek. As Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, he had come far, and now, as the Pokémon Master, he would go farther still. And as if a transformation occurred, he ceased to think of his identity, his past, who he had been and how he had got here, and only focused on what he would do with this great power he now possessed.

"I'm proud of you," a voice whispered softly in his ear. Ash didn't recognize the voice as any variable of his own; his mind searched for a possible source.

"Ashhello? It's me, Misty."

Still, Ash was unsure. He turned around, and sure enough, there was Misty standing there, aqua-blue eyes brightly shining, face radiant with pleasure and happiness. How far they had come together, and yet he didn't recognize her voice. _Have I become so consumed with myself that I can't even remember something so familiar?_ Ash wondered. But as quickly as he had realized it, he cast the thought aside. He was extremely tiredyeah, that was it, he was just tired. After all, who wouldn't be after just becoming the Pokémon Master? His final battle played itself out time and time again whenever he closed his eyes. The scream of Venomoth's Psychic attack still rang stubbornly through his ears, as if it was Montella himself refusing to accept defeat. But there was no escaping the justice of Ash's victory. All those years he had focused on "just maybe's" and "if only's" until, in one pivotal moment, the penultimate chapter in his life, his dream had become a reality. In the end, he had fought side by side with his Pokémon, breaking down the boundaries between trainer and Pokémon, as every master must learn to do or die trying. Not in a mortal sense, Ash decided, but if he could never have become the Pokémon Master, then he was dead in a way. There was nothing in life, nothing in his past or his future that could compare to this present, he was certain. This last thought hadn't finished echoing in his mind before being replaced by another. _You deserve it. You and no one else._

"Ash! I'm getting a little worried about you now"

Ash jerked back to reality, smiling awkwardly at the pretty redhead. "Sorry, Misty. I'm just tired, that's all."

Misty relaxed visibly. "Ash, it's midnight. All of Indigo Plateau is tired"—she drew closer to him—"especially you."

Ash's mind was a blank. He opened his mouth, to agree with her, to tell her how tired he was, but also how happy, how wonderful, but no words came out.

She leaned even closer, her breath warm on his bare neck. "I love you, Ash Ketchum."

"And I love you too, Misty Waterflower." Ash blinked, surprised. His answer had been automatic, his mouth had acted independently of his mind. He felt nothingbut then again, maybe it was because he was tired. Many times he had thought of Misty as something definitely more than just a friend, he knew he loved her, he must love her_But why is it, _Ash thought, _that being this close to her would stir up such feelings before, but not now? What's changed?_

Their lips joined, but still, he felt nothing.

**One Week Later**

A monarchy of rogues summarized their progress in Cerulean City before the royal departure.

"Excellent! I assume that everything is ready for our escape?" inquired Giovanni, a king among thieves. His prince nodded. Their king smiled, a sure sign of his approval. Sighs of relief were expelled. When the king was happy, there were no casualties. But suddenly a very unusual thing happened.

"You may now leave," announced his heir. This action of unauthorized authority angered the king, and his troops shifted uncomfortably, murmuring.

"You dare talk to me as if our positions are reversed?" Giovanni raged. The prince was not of Giovanni's blood; his name was Jup Zing, and he had been hand-picked by Giovanni when he was a rising star in the Pokémon League, and promised a great many things, which he received in full at the mere cost of the lives of a trainer and two Pokémon.

"They are," Jup replied crisply, running his fingers through his long, midnight black hair. "You made me what I am, sir, and I thank you for that. But today, we"-he gestured at the surrounding men-"say goodbye. You will be allowed to live if you do not cause us any trouble. We have a new leader, Giovanni, and that is me."

"You?" Giovanni asked, amused. "And I suppose all my men belong to you as well?"

Jup allowed himself a small smile. "Mostly. But, any man or woman here that chooses to go with you is more than welcome to go. No one will be killed." Judging by the prince's smile, however, he seemed to be implying that those loyal to Giovanni would be few and far between. That, the king could not allow.

"Kill him!" Giovanni roared, pointing a menacing finger at Jup. The prince hardly flinched.

One man indistinguishable from the rest held a small handheld pistol at Jup's head. Almost instantly, that man in turn heard the sound of many rifles being cocked and aimed at him. The people stared at the two rulers, waiting for a reaction from Giovanni.

Giovanni was steaming with hot anger. His facial expression clearly reflected his inner fury as he rose up and pointed an angry finger straight in Jup's face. "I made you who you are, ungrateful scum!" The finger trembled in rage, but Giovanni's voice had faltered slightly. Even he knew that every king had to step down sometime.

"It is a poor pupil that does not exceed his master," Jup recited slowly and deliberately. That proverb was Jup's mantra. He had learned much under Giovanni, and now, Giovanni would learn even more under him. The tables had turned, and he could hear the soldiers step back and lower their rifles as Giovanni drew out a Poké Ball.

Evidently, this conflict would not be resolved with guns.

"Kangaskhan, go!" Giovanni said, calm and placid once again, completely confident that he could easily beat Jup.

"Electrode, come out!" Jup commanded, expertly throwing the Poké Ball and releasing the Ball Pokémon.

Giovanni scratched his head, unable to understand Jup's choice. The child knew that his team ran strong with Ground and Rock types, but he would not let the error go to waste. Returning Kangaskhan, he sent out Rhydon instead.

"Electrode, Toxic!" Jup ordered, but the Ground/Rock hybrid simply shrugged off the attack, unaffected. Jup, knowing this would happen, quickly switched to Sandslash. Rhydon stomped on the ground, causing an Earthquake, but Sandslash was unimpressed by the attack and answered with an Earthquake of its own. Rhydon's Rock heritage left it weak to Ground attacks, and the creature fell to the ground.

The man who had threatened Jup's life stood down and holstered his pistol.

Giovanni, still calm, sent out his Kangaskhan once again. He wasn't licked—just yet. Jup smiled. He had waited an eternity for this day, had planned it carefully as he toiled under the king's iron rod. And now, his dreams were becoming a reality. He returned Sandslash and called out his Poliwrath, which was promptly knocked to the ground by one of Kangaskhan's heavy punches. Jup didn't know the creature's moveset, so he ordered three Amnesias and a Rest as Kangaskhan sent blow after blow.

Then, Poliwrath woke up.

Giovanni bit his lower lip. There was an unspoken rule in Pokémon training that stated you were never to use a Fighting type. The reason for this was the general overuse of elemental attacks, which Fighting types did not like one bit. But Poliwrath had Amnesia, so his special defense was quite formidable. Its Water type complimented its fighting type perfectly, and because Poliwrath was a Water type Giovanni could not switch to his only remaining Pokémon, Nidoking, no matter how appropriate that would be.

Jup recited the words he had practiced so many times. Normal types, such as Kangaskhan, were weak to Fighting attacks, and nothing else. "Submission," Jup said.

For years now, Giovanni had defeated Jup time and time again as much to teach him as to humiliate him. Inside, that had destroyed Jup. But he took heart now, in this incredible moment, that what goes around, comes around, even among princes and thieves.

**Back in the Indigo Plateau**

The lower depths of Indigo Towers were bathed in red light. Sirens screamed, computer terminals displayed red alert messages, and various members of the staff of the Pokémon League scurried about like scared rabbits, trying to get a handle on the situation. In the war room, Ash Ketchum was experiencing his first taste of terrorist activity. _Of all the days not to sleep in!_ he thought to himself.

"Indigo Towers, come in!" a distorted voice buzzed. "Do you read me? Officer Henry *bzzzt* Jackson of the Cerulean City Police *bzzzt* Force reporting, we've got a *bzzzt* situation here! Repeat, we've got a situation!"

Ash grabbed the microphone headset Bruno offered him. As Ash listened in, another person took over and identified itself as a Pokémon League Official.

Ash spoke quickly; there wasn't a second to lose. "Can you tell us what's the problem? Hurry, we don't think we can hold your transmission much longer!"

"They came *bzzzt* twenty, thirty *bzzzt* strong, taken *bzzzt* everything! Whole city *bzzzt* ransom!"

"Who?" Ash demanded. "Who came?"

"It was—" Gunshots were heard, and then a dying scream echoed throughout the steel-walled room. "—AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHH!!!" Static quickly followed as the transmission was terminated completely.

Ash slumped in his seat. He had never heard the scream of a dying man before, and he hoped he would never hear it again. But it was likely that if he lived to be a hundred, he would never forget it, no matter how hard he tried.

"Ashwe have to do something!" Lorelei prompted as her long, slender fingers danced across a keyboard. No matter how young he was, this was his job, and people looked to him for orders. Ash didn't consider himself strong in leadership capabilities, but he just couldn't bring himself to turn his back on his duties.

"I suggest we send in two anti-terrorist SWAT teams and set up roadblocks around Cerulean, then contact the remainder of the Cerulean Police Force to stop all traffic flowing into or near Cerulean," Lance offered. "What do you say, Ash?"

Ash thought a moment. "Yeahthat sounds good" Just then a familiar voice interrupted his plans of action.

"I'm going too!" the voice yelled.

Ash knew who had spoken, but willed with all his heart, _Please, don't let it be her. She doesn't need to get involved._ He turned around in his swiveling chair, and sure enough, it was Misty. Ash knew he had to stop her at all costs. This was no picnic, and considering Misty's stubbornness, he'd have to do a heck of alot of persuading.

"No, you're not," Ash said, as firmly as he could. He couldn't let his personal feelings for her get in the way of him carrying out his job. "Stay here with me, Brock, and the rest"

"Ash, this is no time for chauvinism, I have a family there, and I can't possibly—"

Ash was indignant. "Listen, Misty, I'm not being a chauvinist! This is no time for you to play the hero and go out and rescue the entire city! The only thing that will happen if you go to Cerulean is you'll join your sisters in a grisly death!!!"

Suddenly, the red alert sirens didn't seem quite so loud. Lorelei took a wary step back as Ash shifted uncomfortably in his seat. But Misty never moved a muscle.

"And what do you say?" she asked quietly, her deep, aqua-blue eyes gazing into his.

Ash simmered down, knowing that he'd overreacted. "Stay here, and stay safe."

"Thank you, Ash," Misty replied evenly, but with no hint of courtesy. "You just saved me from making the biggest mistake in my entire life."

Ash breathed a sigh of relief. She'd been sensible, and she wasn't going to Cerulean, she was going to stay here with him. Or she'd die trying to play Superwoman. Surely that would have been not only her biggest mistake, but her last mistake as well.

Suddenly, before anyone could react, Misty turned around and charged out of the room, her decision made, her destination clear: Cerulean City.

At first Ash couldn't understand it, and expected her to return. But then, he realized that she had decided upon going from the moment the sirens had begun their wailing. Minutes later when it became apparent she was already well on her way, he resolved that he was going too.

Ash stood and stated with an air of authority, "Lance, order the SWAT teams to withdraw the roadblocks. I will liberate Cerulean on my own."

This statement rocked everyone in the room. Here was a fourteen-year-old boy saying he was going to deal with an entire terrorist attack. Either he was extremely brave, or more probably, extremely foolish. "Ash!" Bruno declared in such a fashion no man would dare interrupt him. "Terrorists don't play by the rules. If you think you have the slightest chance against a group of terrorists, you're asking for death." Bruno nodded towards the headset clenched in Ash's hand. "Think of our League buddy that was killed trying to communicate with us. You're only human; follow your own advice and stop trying to be the big hero."

Ash shook his head. Bruno's words had bounced off him like a tennis ball off a brick wall. "I can still do this, I am the Pokémon Master—"

"As it is human nature to overestimate your chances!" Bruno thundered, blocking off the exit with his huge body. "Why are you doing this?!?"

Agatha had held with the shadows so far. As she stepped forward, darkness seemed to clothe her. "Child, you have nothing to gain, and everything to lose," she said in an undertone. "Let the SWAT teams do their job; they are trained professionals, and you are but a mere child. You have nothing to gain, everything to lose. Which shall it be?"

There was more pleading, and everyone in the room tried their best to prevent Ash Ketchum from leaving the room, to work some sense into him. But what they didn't know was that Ash Ketchum no longer existed. All that remained was summed up by his last words:

"I am the Pokémon Master."

Ash stood rigidly in front of Bruno, matching glare for glare, until finally Bruno realized that Ash would never back down. He was only delaying the inevitable. With a final sad, longing backwards glance, Bruno stepped aside and walked over to the far wall, where he stood silently with his back to Ash. Ash, his emotions nonexistent, simply breezed out the door and was gone. Just like that.

All eyes were on Bruno as he remained as still as a statue, stiff and unmoving. Finally the big man spoke. "We won't be seeing him again." With those words, he stepped towards the door and disappeared into the hallway.

Lance, leader of the Elite Four, rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "We can't ensure his safety," he said at last, to the remaining staff present in the room. "But we can ensure Misty's. I'm positive that Ash will never forgive himself if Misty is killed in the fight." The others nodded, and issued commands for Misty to be brought back to Indigo Plateau. But they still heard the Pokémon Master's last words ring clearly in their ears.

"I am the Pokémon Master."


	3. Breathless

Breathless

**_Broken Diamond_**

By the Davids (DK and Darth David)

**Chapter Three: Breathless**

Cerulean screamed in pain. It had been violated by Team Rocket.

And now a single scream inspires vengeance: Ash Ketchum ran as fast as his body would allow towards the fortified city, seeking to liberate it, and knowing that Misty had come some time before with the same solid purpose. He pursed his lip as he realized that he may be too late. Nevertheless, he was being powerfully driven by something he couldn't resist, some unseen force that forced him to ensure her safety. But he is but one man.

~~~~

Jup chose neither to be fighting alongside his men against legions of resistance, nor did he choose to sip lemonade in an office miles away. He was apprised of every development by his executives, for a newly revamped organization, Team Rocket, was surprisinglyorganized, and he prided himself for knowing those developments before they ever told him. He stood atop the tallest building in the entire city, his jet-black hair streaming out behind him in long strands, the crisp, cool breeze whipping his sharp, well-defined face. Peering into a pair of high-power binoculars, he focused upon a lone figure running towards the city. He smiled inwardly. He had spotted the rogue trainer thirty seconds before his men.

Jup lowered the binoculars from his piercing brown eyes and issued a command. "Let him get as far as the PokéCenter, and no further. I will personally lead a team against him."

His official nodded. "Affirmative, sir." There was a pause. "Permission to speak freely."

Jup eyed the man icily, but also with interest. "Granted." While awaiting a reply, he turned his gaze back towards the speeding Ash, watching him as a Fearow would a plump Weedle.

"The redhead girl, the gymleader," the executive began. "She's caused yet another guard to be hospitalized, sir. It's a little more serious than it was the last time."

Jup rubbed his hand across his chin, wincing as he felt coarse bits of stubble. He hadn't had a wink of sleep ever since the defeat of former leader Giovanni and his rising to the throne, and he hadn't had a chance to shave, either. He decided to take a long break as soon as he had the Pokémon Master within his grasp. "And you're wondering why I don't just have her killed, hmmm?"

"Well" The executive was in a precarious position; one word from Jup and his life would be negated. "Yes, sir. If you'd like, we coulderhm, round up some other girls that would be much more" The executive seemed to be having trouble finding his last word. But Jup, getting the meaning, raised his hand, silencing him.

"You don't understand. I'm keeping her alive only as a bargaining chip. It won't be long until Ash Ketchum comes to rescue her. Using her as bait, we can lure him into our open arms, then use him to destroy the Elite Four, one way or another."

The official was slightly baffled. "Sir? How do you know the Pokémon Master will come for the girl?"

A cruel smile curled up the corners of Jup's lips. "Because he already has."

~~~~

They came, huge trucks armed to the core and built for speed and size, engines roaring and machine guns popping. There were three of them, all hurtling towards Ash at roughly 60 miles per hour. Alarmed and caught by surprise, he backed away a few meters, then tried to dive for cover behind some shrubbery.

RAT-A-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT. The shrubbery was nothing more than a neat pile of shredded twigs and leaves. Ash danced as gunfire erupted at his feet, missing his sneakers by inches. He turned angrily upon the trucks. He knew they could have easily killed him by now, but it seemed as if they were only toying with him. What exactly did they want with him?

Before he could figure out the answer, the trucks circled and skidded, surrounding him and covering him with a tan cloud of dust. Temporarily blinded, he wiped at his eyes with his jacket sleeve as he collected his thoughts. They obviously wanted something from him, as they had passed up the opportunity to end his life. Likewise, he wanted Misty, so he'd refrained from using his power Pokémon to launch a direct assault. But now his life was in jeopardy, and he'd foolishly allowed himself to be surrounded. But it wouldn't happen again. He resolved to go on the offensive.

Pikachu tugged on his trouser leg, longing for the same, his cheeks crackling with building electricity. Ash nodded, coughing from the dust.

"Pikachu, Thunder Wave each of those trucks!"

"PIKAAAA!" the little yellow rodent responded, letting loose with a powerful wave of electric energy, directing it towards one of the trucks. The electric-based attack was generally used for paralyzing or slowing down the opponent, but Ash hoped that in this case it would render the vehicles immobile, stopping them from running him down and also from their occupants escaping. Pikachu could only manage one at a time, and by the time it reached the third, its windscreen was breached by a strong kick, and a swift, dark-haired figure leaped to the ground.

Jup's eyes narrowed, sizing up the so-called great Pokémon Master. He didn't look tough at all, despite an unmistakable, determined look in his eyes that Jup had seen in only a few trainers. Including himself. Huge fists clenching, Jup decided to just take him down quickly, knock him senseless and carry him back to station before he had a chance to whip out some other Pokémon besides his little Pikachu. He charged, like an enraged Tauros, towards a confused and surprised Ash.

Ash froze in his tracks. He battled with Pokémon, not with fists. Pikachu, sharing the Pokémon Master's feelings, looked to him for instruction, but the leader of Team Rocket simply kicked the electric mouse away with a sweep of his powerful leg, then threw three Poké Balls in the same direction, containing Sandslash, Electrode, and Gengar. After rolling a short distance, Pikachu flipped up to his feet with an angry cry to face these three new opponents. Gengar and Electrode appeared, each grinning their blinding grins, followed by an expressionless Sandslash, midnight-black eyes boring into Pikachu's own.

Jup's firm, confident voice reached their ears. "Electrode, Thunder Wave it, and Sandslash, keep hitting it with your Earthquake! I want it dead! Gengar, back them up!"

"Hey!" Ash yelled. "That's three Pokémon against one! You can't do that, it's not fair!"

Jup stopped his mad charge long enough to sneer, "And just who is going to enforce that? This isn't civilized battling, Mr. Pokémon Master. This is Team Rocket. And Team Rocket never plays fair. We play to win, and that only." Ash glanced worriedly at Pikachu, and saw that he would be overwhelmed in a matter of seconds if he didn't take action. Ash turned his attention back to Jup. "If that's the way you want to play, so be it!" he yelled. Ash wouldn't fail to act again. He had let himself be surrounded and put himself at a disadvantage, but it stopped here. He threw two Poké Balls towards Pikachu's enemies, containing Venasaur and Snorlax, then rolled out of the way of Jup's tackle. His Pokémon would act on their own and need no orders from him, so now he could concentrate on the

four or five years older fighter built like a brick wall. Ash had never been in a fight before, and he didn't know how to throw punches, let alone take them. He'd only seen this type of things in movies, and had never experienced them in real life until now. The first blow, quite real, hit him on the side of his face, and for a handful of seconds everything immediately turned black before returning to normal, and he realized the loud noise like bending metal was his head, against the cold, concrete barrier that surrounded the city.

The Pokémon Master was being thrown around like a rag doll.

Jup hit him again, then as Ash crumpled, began to pound with both hands clasped together. Ash shook and bled, and tried to fight back, as much as a fourteen-year-old could against a nineteen-year-old that was about three times his size. He saw the opportunity for a single kick, one that could make all the difference, and as consciousness began to fade he aimed his kick at the weakspot every male possesses, between the legs. Jup bellowed in pain, his head spinning, as Ash tried to get back to his feet. But it only took a matter of seconds for the elder of the two used his body weight to slam into unconsciousness Ash from above, still cradling his bruised privates. Straightening up, he produced a gun from the inside of his jacket and aimed it towards Ash's Pokémon, still battling with his own. The gun cocked.

~~~~

David stood staring at the door yet again. Like every other citizen in Cerulean, he was under house arrest. The already awkward situation was even more uncomfortable because this was not his house, but his laboratory at which he worked. Under the false alias of Chris Hanz, he was a scientist in Cerulean. Along with his name, his hair color had been changed and he wore, Clark Kent style, a pair of glasses he didn't need. He had basically done everything short of plastic surgery to change his appearance.

A long time ago, David Ketchum was a famous trainer.

In fact, he was, once, the Pokémon Master.

And then life happened, the world changed him, and he left everything he had for everything he has. It broke his heart. Yes, he had been a trainer once, and was told long ago that some things never change. Should he make a stand against Team Rocket? He still possessed a powerful team, but it was just as out of date and practice as he was. Again, some things never change.

He still had the courage and the will. The strength was his and the love followed. All the years had only blanketed his heart, which had remained in hibernation, until now.

Still, David stood at the door, on the brink of two decisions that could change two lives forever.

He reached out, and turned the knob of fate.

His family. His career.

His life.

~~~~

Jup tried to keep track of whose Pokémon were whose, but the blur of attacks and the clouds of dust kicked up by the battling Pokémon were preventing a clear shot. He didn't want to hit one of his own, that would be unprofitable. He decided to call upon them to return. "Electrode, Gengar—"

Sandslash had fainted.

"Both of you, to me!" Following his command, they withdrew from the battle, and Jup now had a more than clear shot of the towering Snorlax. His men, confined to their vehicles either by a Thunder Wave or Jup's orders, watched in fascination. Perhaps they would learn a thing or two from their leader.

A wicked smile curled up the corners of Jup's lips. His index finger squeezed the trigger.

Snorlax turned as the loud crack echoed in his ear. The well-aimed bullet sped on. Too late to dodge.

Milliseconds before the bullet had reached its destination, an unfamiliar voice shouted, "REFLECT!"

Jup was shocked by the noise and instinctively swung his gun around to aim at the direction the sound had come from, to find the source of the voice. Meanwhile, Snorlax threw out a Reflect, covering all of Ash's Pokémon and protecting them from the high penetration bullet. But still, slower and weaker, it managed to fly through the screen of armor and plant itself in the large Pokémon's side.

A furious Jup Zing examined each vehicle, and found neither a change nor person to be responsible for the cry that saved three lives. He reminded himself that he was in complete control of their every action. He controlled the city. He controlled Team Rocket. He controlled everything. But again, sound rebelled against him as he heard the click of a Poké Ball open. It made him look to the broken, battered body of the "Pokémon Master", assuring himself that he was incapacitated.

Perhaps if he'd looked up, he would have spotted the ball fall from the sky, as if the heavens were launching an offensive themselves. But if he _had_ looked up, he would have seen the giant silhouette of a Dragonite before it tore the ground open with a steady bombardment of Hyper Beam.

The Poké Ball opened, and an Alakazam made good use of the distraction by teleporting Ash away while Jup's frightened men ran from the trucks, incinerated to molten steel moments later by the devastating attack. The figure atop the Dragonite's back, who must have been its trainer, jumped off as the dragon Pokémon flapped closer to the ground to recharge. It was masked, deliberately so, that wherever the figure may run, Jup couldn't track down the individual's house or headquarters by name.

Jup was cold, the gun still raised. "Identify yourself."

The figure was silent for a few minutes, then slowly replied, "You wouldn't believe me if I did." The stranger's gravelly speech was slurred even more by the coverings over his mouth.

Jup frowned. "Tell me, or die." The gun clicked as Jup readied to fire another bullet.

With a single glance from the trainer, Ash's Pokémon knew to return to their balls. He held up a hand, and each ball flew toward it. Jup was powerless to stop the Dragonite from swooping down and catching the stranger. He simply looked on, and his brain began to register the dark figure's last words.

"I am the Pokémon Master."


	4. Uncovering the Past

Uncovering the Past

**_Broken Diamond_**

By the Davids (DK and Darth David)

**Chapter Four: Uncovering the Past**

Ash stirred, blinked twice, and regained his senses. He found himself reclining comfortably in a velvet chair and quickly bolted to his feet. His eyes darted back and forth and studied his surroundings. He was in a dark, enclosed room, the only light coming from the half-closed blinds covering a small window. His first instinct was to reach for his Poké Balls.

They were gone. For all he knew, his Pokémon could be dead.

Suddenly he felt claustrophobic, like the walls were closing in on him, and he felt strangely alone and imprisoned in this place. He was a single man taking on an entire criminal organization. He was far from home and he had no allies, let alone Pokémon, to pull him out of this pothole. Instinct surged up from within him, and he knew he had to somehow get out of this prison cell. He wasn't thinking straight and he knew it, but he'd figure how to get Misty and his Pokémon back later. For now his top priority was getting out of here. He made a mad dash for the window.

SMASH.

He felt no impact, but by the steady trickle of blood from his nose and mouth he knew he'd collided with something similar to a brick wall. He struggled to his feet, dazed, and looked about him for any clues to the mysterious barrier. His eyes locked onto a pair of glowing white eyes. As he squinted harder, the light from the eyes glinted off something curved, metal. A spoon. His eyes scanned to the left. Another silver crescent.

Alakazam.

A psychic barrier to prevent him from escaping. But why? Why was he held here? There were too many _why?_s screaming out in his mind, and one of the loudest was, _Where is Pikachu?_ Surely, his little yellow buddy had somehow survived. Filled with new hope, he stood, wiping his nose with the back of his hand and straightening his clothes like a military tunic.

"As the Pokémon Master, I order you to tell me the location of this house." Ash tried to keep his voice as firm and booming as possible, but what came out was a high-pitched collection of dry squeaks and gibberish.

The glowing eyes reverted to normal, withdrawing into the darkness.

No answer.

Ash knew his voice was hoarse. Perhaps the Pokémon had not heard correctly. He cleared his throat rather loudly, and tried again. "Tell me the location of this place."

Silence.

Ash could no longer keep his emotions restrained. The question exploded from his mouth like a shell from a tank. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?!? TELL ME OR DIE!" Ash felt a bit better, but his breath was pronounced in short, ragged gasps; he was greatly fatigued. Suddenly, a voice, distinctand in his head. Had the Alakazam chuckled?

[I take no orders from anyone other than my trainer,] the psychic voice replied finally.

Ash's face showed little sign of emotion, but the Alakazam saw right through his eyes. "And who is your trainer?"

The Alakazam's mouth twisted up in what may have been a smug smirk. [The Pokémon Master.]

Ash chuckled. "Impossible. I'm the current Pokémon Master. I received my title less than two weeks ago."

The Alakazam shrugged indifferently. [Yes. But Masters never lose their titles, once they win them.]

A light clicked on in Ash's head. It wasn't charged to its full brightness, but it began to dawn on Ash what the Pokémon meant. He didn't become the Pokémon Master by being an idiot, or Gary would have been crowned by default. "A former Pokémon Master?"

[A former Pokémon Master is still a Pokémon Master.]

"Well, that's great. But just tell me where I am, and how I got here." Ash folded his arms across his chest and glared hard at the psychic Pokémon. "You have no reason not to answer me, I don't have my Pokémon and have no way of defending myself, let alone harm you. What are you afraid of?"

The Alakazam regarded him silently, then consented. [Fair enough. You are in the house of Professor Chris Hanz, Pokémon researcher, in the city of Cerulean, under house arrest.]

"House arrest?" Ash asked aloud. Then the memories hit him like a tidal wave; Team Rocket assaulting the city, tracking Misty here, fighting against the leader of Team Rocket. He shook his head painfully. "I'm assuming it was you who brought me here."

[An understandable assumption.]

"If this is true, and you rescued me, why are you keeping me in here?"

[For the sole reason of your importance to my trainer. If not for that, I would not have saved you.]

Ash's curiosity had been sparked. "Why am I important to him? ChrisHanz was it? I've never heard the name in my life."

[You will soon find out just how important you are,] the Alakazam replied smugly in an irritatingly calm voice.

~~~~

David Ketchum stared at the doorknob leading to the room in which his only son was held for what seemed like an eternity, contemplating whether he should reveal his true identity or simply let him go. No, he couldn't, this was his own damned son, for crying out loud! Whether he wanted a son or not, this was partly his creation, his effort, and, he couldn't deny, his hopes and dreams embodied in the form of a young boy. Cursing himself for his "obnoxious creation", as he called him, the big man laid his hand on the knob, and turned. Strangely, this simple motion of the wrist and fingers against a circular brass object would change his life forever.

Just like it had changed his life before

he opened a door long closed.

As the darkness hit his eyes he squinted closely at the shadowed figure leaning against the wall, conversing with his Alakazam. When his eyes focused, he knew he was staring straight at an almost exact copy of himself twenty-five years ago. There was no doubt. This was his son.

When his son noticed him, he straightened and looked straight into his eyes. _Those piercing eyes,_ David thought. More than ten years ago he'd stared into those same eyes, tickled him, fed him, changed his diapers, thrown him into the air, laughed and played with him

Unable to face his past, David looked away, silently reprimanding himself. Growing up hadn't changed a thing, he was still the same scared, insecure David underneath the tough exterior. Finally, breaking the silence, he spoke. "Ash."

Ash glared hard at the "Chris Hanz" character. At first he was going to ask how the stranger knew his name, but then he realized the folly of the question; after all, he _was_ the Pokémon Master. He changed things up a bit, then inquired, "Who are you? And what do you want with me?" There. The question was straightforward enough.

"My name is Chris Hanz," David said in reflex as he sat down beside Ash and beckoned him to the floor also. Ash was reluctant to join him at first, but then he remembered that this man, mysterious as he was, had saved his life. He owed him that and much more.

The man sighed. "No, that's merely an alias." Before Ash could reply, he continued on in his deep, gravelly voice. "You're the Pokémon Master now, Ash."

_Don't you think I know that?_ Ash wondered.

"Everyone knows you by face and reputation. They're going to see things in you they wouldn't look for in ordinary people. And you're going to see different things in others, too. You're not going to like or understand them at all," the man said slowly and quietly. He subconsciously rubbed his hands together and caught himself in the motion. A sure sign of his own guilt, he couldn't conceal it even from himself anymore. He decided that it wouldn't be fair to conceal it from Ash as well, and grimly he pressed forward.

"Ash"

"What?" Ash demanded angrily. _What does this guy want from me, anyway? So he saved me. Now he's going to keep me in his house and lecture me?_

David frowned at the boy's impatience; it certainly didn't make things any easier. The kid acted as though he couldn't tolerate listening to anyone speak. But David held his tongue. He recognized the same thing in himself once, and knew how to deal with such things.

"There's only one way you'll understand." He gestured with his hand, and as if it were a signal, Alakazam disappeared and shortly reappeared, dropping a safe Pikachu into his arms. Ash hugged the mouse Pokémon tightly to his chest. "Pikachu! You're alright!"

"Pikaaaa!" Pikachu squealed in agreement, clutching onto Ash for dear life.

Ash watched Chris rise to his feet. "Battle me."

Ash was confused. What was this guy trying to pull? First he'd saved his life, then imprisoned him. Now he was trying to humiliate him? Take his title away?

"What?" The confusion in his voice was evident.

"I said, battle me. Trust me."

Ash had learned quickly in the last twenty-four hours not to trust anybody, but Ash figured the man was being sincere, so he didn't hesitate to send Pikachu out. "I choose Pikachu."

"Very well. I choose Alakazam." The psychic Pokémon's eyes gleamed in the darkness as it eyed the Pikachu with obvious distaste, then raised its spoons threateningly. "Ready when you are."

Ash smirked. "I was born ready," he said as he stretched out an arm towards Alakazam. "Pikachu, Thunder Wave!"

"Alakazam, Substitute," the man countered.

Ash cringed. Alakazam was faster than Pikachu, he knew. He also knew that Substitute would bounce the Thunder Wave perfectly. On top of that, he would have to destroy the substitute before he could even so much as touch Alakazam. Ash had underestimated him. Who was this trainer that could anticipate his every move so perfectly? Perhaps the Alakazam was right. This was a former Pokémon Master.

"Now, Alakazam, a Thunder Wave of your own!" the man commanded.

"Pikachu, Thun" Ash was speechless. Pikachu was paralyzed from the Thunder Wave. Not only that, but Ash still had to finish the Substitute before taking a bite out of Alakazam. Chris Hanz had turned his own strategy on its head. He wished he could start the battle over again, with hindsight. This battle was already going the wrong way, no sense in being cautious now.

"Pikachu, Light Screen!" Ash yelled. The barrier would protect against Alakazam's psychic power. Hopefully, Pikachu would survive its next attack.

A bad mistake.

"Seismic Toss!" came the powerful voice. Alakazam's attack was unaffected by the Light Screen. Ash's strategy had been anticipated. Again. He wouldn't make Pikachu pay the penance for his lack of foresight, chance or no chance. Ash knelt down beside his fallen friend and gently applied a Full Restore, reviving it quickly. He stood up and turned to the man, who returned his Alakazam into a Poké Ball and tucked it into his jacket. "Okay, you win. I know that you're powerful, perhaps even as powerful as me. You told me there was only one way I'd understand. Now what exactly am I supposed to understand?"

The man wasn't hesitant in his answer. "That none of us really know what to expect. That none of us are perfect. That sometimes we make mistakes, big and small." He plopped down on the ground once again. This time Ash hurried down with him, as an eager pupil to his teacher.

"My name is David Ketchum," the man said after a long pause. He watched Ash out of the corner of his eye, awaiting a reaction. He got it immediately.

Ash shot up on his feet as though he'd been electrocuted. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"I am your father," David finished.

_Well, this is certainly like a scene out of Star Wars,_ Ash mused. But how could this be? Was this really his father? It seemed almost impossible. Although they did seem to resemble each other quite a bit

"That's"

The elder Ketchum was silent for a minute. "Hard to understand?"

Ash shook his head violently. "Impossible to understand."

The man that was supposedly his father looked away. "It's true. I know it the moment I saw you lying on the ground." That reminded Ash of another defeat, at the hands of Jup Zing, when he should have lost his life.

"Yousaved me."

"Yes, I—" He reminded Ash of the boy he was before the man he'd become.

"You abandoned me!" Ash blurted, bounding towards the door. To his disappointment he found it locked, and struggled in vain against the rusty doorknob before slumping to the floor in hopelessness. He glanced at David Ketchum, who was still looking at the ground. Then his head raised, and he spoke.

"Running away won't help anything. And I wouldn't rush out if I were you. Your friend Jup has been scouring Cerulean for you. You wouldn't last two minutes. Also, you remember that I still have the rest of your Pokémon. If you want them back, I suggest you sit down and quit acting like a frightened two-year-old."

Ash was furious. Who was this man to tell him what to do, only mere seconds after he found out that he was his father? He hadn't even given him time for the shocking news to sink in. Ash opened his mouth to answer when a deep rumble filled the room with the sound of crumbling stone. And a familiar voiceof all consuming granite.

"CITIZENS OF CERULEAN, THIS IS JUP ZING OF TEAM ROCKET! WHAT YOU HAVE JUST HEARD WAS THE DESTRUCTION OF YOUR POKéMON CENTER! EVERY HALF HOUR I WILL DESTROY ONE OF YOUR BUILDINGS AND KILL TEN OF YOUR NUMBER UNTIL THE TWO INDIVIDUALS KNOWN AS THE POKéMON MASTERS SURRENDER THEMSELVES TO ME! I WILL LEVEL THIS ENTIRE CITY BUILDING BY BUILDING, PERSON BY PERSON, SCREAM BY SCREAM UNTIL I HAVE THOSE TWO MEN! IF YOU FEAR FOR YOUR OWN LIFE OR THE SAFETY OF YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY, YOU WILL BE WISE TO FIND THESE TWO REBELS AND BRING THEM TO ME!"

"He means me," Ash and David said together. As soon as the words escaped their lips, they stared hard at each other. Neither spoke for a long time.

Finally David broke his gaze, unlocking the door and gathering a few Poké Balls stashed inside a desk drawer. "I'm going. Innocent lives don't need to be taken for two people. Coming?"

Ash sneered as he motioned Pikachu to climb atop his shoulder. "What makes you think you have a chance against these terrorists?"

"What makes you?"

"I asked first," Ash said, bouncing the question back.

David was silent for a moment as he stared at his son, his creation, the thing his life had once revolved around. Then, he shrugged.

"I am the Pokémon Master."


	5. Bad Blood

Bad Blood

**_Broken Diamond_**

By the Davids (DK and Darth David)

**Chapter Five: Bad Blood**

Ash quickly exited his supposed father's home, focusing on the situation at hand. The entire city of Cerulean would be destroyed if he didn't act quickly, which really wasn't all that much pressure at all. On top of that, he had to rescue Misty, that stupid girl. What did she think she'd accomplish by just running off on herself like that? But then Ash realized that he was the real fool. He thought he'd be able to take on an entire criminal organization by himself. He'd refused Lance's help, the League's help. And now it was too late.

_Too late,_ Ash grunted to himself, and he couldn't help but think of his old man. It was much too late for his dad to just enter his life, especially in the prime of it, and expect Ash to greet him with open arms. It was impossible. Ash closed his eyes. That idiot would never know the pain and suffering he'd gone through living life without a father. Then again, he'd gone through most of his life without a family. Maybe he'd know the pain. But then again, he'd run away, so the pain would be self-inflicted. Ash, on the other hand, had no choice in the matter. He didn't have a father and that was it.

Ash's eyes had narrowed in hate, but now they were squeezed tightly in pain. There were too many things going on all at once. His father certainly hadn't picked the best time for Ash to deal with having his father suddenly resurrected from the dead.

_Come on, Ash,_ he told himself. _Focus. Focus, like the Pokémon Master. Focus_

But whenever he thought the words "like the Pokémon Master", they became "like your father". How could they?!? Ash may have inherited his Pokémon training skills from his dad, but nothing else beneficial.

"Bad blood, that's what it is," Ash muttered to himself as he heard the door open and the clomp, clomp of a pair of shoes stepping out onto the porch.

~~~~

David recoiled as cool Cerulean breeze swept through his unkempt, blue color-dyed hair, and his pupils retracted violently as they hit the sunlight for the first time in what seemed like ages. He made a mental note to himself to get out more often. He'd been shut up in his little lab for so long he didn't even remember what the aquatic scent of Cerulean really smelled like.

Without glancing down at his son, he shaded his eyes with his hand and scanned the area. "Know anyplace to start?"

Ash snorted. "Are you kidding? If anything, Jup's forces will find us first before we have a chance to do anything."

His father turned to face him. "So you're just going to stand here pretty and wait for him to send a bullet through your chest? Or are you going to help me formulate some kind of plan to defeat these thugs?"

Ash laughed humorlessly as he sat down hard upon the porch steps and scuffed a small rock with his foot. "Don't be so cliché. This isn't some 007 secret agent movie where we cook up a brilliant scheme to overthrow some wanted terrorist group. We don't have an army with us. It's best if I just face off with him and end this once and for all. It's me he wants, anyway. Mainly."

David was impressed for the moment. "So you're saying you're willing to trade your life for the rest of Cerulean?"

"That's if I lose, which probably won't happen."

David smirked. "Modest now, aren't we?"

"I'm not bragging. I'm just stating the truth."

"Is that what your mother taught you? To state the truth?"

That hit a nerve that had never been hit before, and it hurt. Ash responded in the only way he could think of, with anger. "Who are you to talk about my mother like that?" he yelled angrily, leaping to his feet and confronting the tranquil figure standing on the porch.

"She happens to be my wife," David replied calmly. "And I was simply wondering how your mother brought you up. Judging by the attitude you've shown me so far, you don't seem to be the best person that ever lived."

Ash was in a blind rage. All thoughts of rescuing Cerulean were pushed aside. "Maybe if you were there to do some of the bringing up yourself! I happen to be in probably the biggest dilemma I've ever faced in my life, and suddenly my father—_my very own father!_—just pops out of nowhere and expects me to throw him a welcome back party! Next thing you know, you'll be wanting me to be your best friend and call you Dad!" Ash hadn't rambled on like that in a long time, but it certainly felt good to get all that pent-up energy out. He fumed silently, glaring, hating with all his heart, and waited for an answer.

David was hesitant at first to reply. Some of his son's words had hit him hard. Finally, he said quietly, "Son, I know you've got every reason to hate my guts right now. And I'm not asking you any favors. But there's a bigger issue to be dealt with here, and you can hate me later. Right now we've got to save this city. And I don't expect you to call me anything. But I expect you to treat me with respect."

Ash's eyes slitted like an Arbok's, and he spit on the ground in front of his father's house. "Don't ever call me "son", and respect is the last thing on my mind!" With that, he stormed off, throwing caution to the wind.

David watched his son go in his own direction, totally crushed inwardly. He sighed deeply, and, turning in the opposite direction, set off on a different path. They were destined to meet sometime or later. He'd deal with that when the time came. But then he regretted it instantly as he looked over his shoulder and saw his son disappear from sight. He'd been keeping too many things delayed. Sooner or later the buildup, needing only a slight push, would topple over him and crush him underfoot.

Now, he'd pushed his son too far too fast. And now he'd been crushed by the backfire.

~~~~

Jup scratched irritably at a nonexistent itch as he watched the price of the Pokémon Masters' foolishness assemble before him. Ten citizens of Cerulean stood before him. No, make that ten _terrified_ citizens of Cerulean. _And also innocent,_ Jup thought with a smirk. That simple fact would make their deaths all the sweeter. But he was still sour because the Masters hadn't been brought to him instantly like he thought they would. The entire Cerulean police force was out scouring the city, and still the two fiends hadn't shown up.

Jup gave a slow smile, the itch disappearing. He made a quick gesture with his hand and immediately a team of specialized Rockets set off to demolish another building. He had all the time in the world.

There was nowhere to hide.

~~~~

Ash scuffed his foot in contempt as he rounded the corner of another building. A lot of thoughts were running through his mind, which only complicated the task at hand. He knew he needed to rescue Misty—fast. Not only was she very attractive, she could be raped and ten civilians of Cerulean were being killed this very minute. Suddenly the ground shook underneath him from an obviously large explosion and a seconds later a booming sound echoed in his ear. He turned just to see a Cerulean apartment building reduced to rubble.

Cursing the day he was announced Pokémon Master, he turned in the direction of the explosion and began to jog. If Jup wanted him, so be it. He wouldn't allow more innocent people to be slaughtered like hapless sheep—nor would he be taken without a fight. And this time, he would win.

Suddenly Ash felt as if he were being followed and turned just in time to see a dark-clad figure raise a shiny object. It didn't take a genius to know what it was. Ash dove to the ground, Pikachu tumbling off his shoulder.

BANG.

Rising quickly to his feet, Ash dusted himself off as he scooped up Pikachu and broke into a run. He heard another crack and the impact of a bullet hitting the ground centimeters behind him.

_Just don't panic,_ he thought to himself. _Don't panic_

"There he goes! Cut him off!" a loud, angry voice shouted.

"Alright, let's move!"

Ash crossed an empty intersection and hid behind the welcoming shadow of an office building, panting for breath. "Whew, I'm not built for thismaybe Misty was right. Maybe I _do_ need to lose weightoh, man!"

"There, behind that building!"

"Surround him!"

Right away Ash knew he was in trouble. He'd walked right into a trap. His eyes quickly darted around for any possible escape. He smiled faintly to himself. This was practically a scene right out of a typical action movie; the hero finds himself surrounded by thugs, then he quickly devises a plan of escape. Taking down a few baddies along the way, he somehow gets to the top of the building. Then he has a confrontation with the archenemy, which he wins, but the wily warlord quickly escapes by jumping off the building to another, where a helicopter is waiting. The triumphant hero then silently watches the helicopter disappear in the distance, never to be seen again

"Should I shoot, sir?"

"Shoot, don't shoot, do whatever you want! Just GET HIM!"

"Pika, pika!"

The voices snapped Ash back to reality and he looked around. Two teams of Rockets were converging upon him—fast. Grinning at himself for being so cliché, Ash quickly began climbing the ladder to the fire exit staircase. He had barely reached the top rung when he heard the clang of metal against metal and realized they were shooting at him from down below. Quickly he ran up the angling stairs as bullets ricocheted off the metal railing near him.

Panting hard, Ash cleared the last step at the top of the building. He took in big mouthfuls of delicious air, bent over, hands on knees. Finally, when his lungs were satisfied, he looked up.

There stood Jup.

Ash's first instinct was to tell Pikachu to attack—already his yellow friend was crackling with electricity. But judging by the small, handheld pistol in Jup's hand, that wouldn't be a wise decision. He needed to escape, and fastno telling what this diabolical leader would do next. Their previous meeting had not been a pleasant one.

Ash's hand tightened around Pidgeot's Poké Ball. It was definitely a gamble, and the stakes were high. But for the safety of himself and Pikachu, a risk needed to be taken

"Pikachu, Agility!" Ash whispered as the little mouse Pokémon leaped off his shoulder in a yellow blur and began to dash in Jup's direction. Pulling out the Poké Ball, Ash watched the magnificent bird Pokémon appear with a flash of white light. The expansive wings flapped, the sharp beak opened with a cry.

{Get on!}

Ash needed no second order. He quickly hopped on and held on tightly as the two began to rise

Two shots.

For a moment, Ash was frozen solid. He knew neither of the bullets had hit him, since he'd felt no impact. His back to Jup, he slowly turned around to find the teen grinning evilly, pistol still smoking. He'd missed; Ash wondered what he was so happy about.

Then he began to descend toward the ground

He looked down at his winged friend. Two holes.

"Pidgeot! NO!!!" he cried as the truth hit him like a baseball bat. Leaping off, he knelt underneath the falling figure, catching the feathered body in his outstretched arms, gathering it in in a farewell embrace. In his tight hold he felt the form grow limp, cold.

He stood and looked at Jup with red, tearstained eyes. But now there was a renewed hate for this fellow that took control of his body, his actions, his expressions, his memories, and the terrifying knowledge of their end. "Just" he whispered in a blind rage as Pikachu returned to his side, tear ducts electrified. "YouMURDERER!!!"

Jup's gun disappeared in the folds of his jacket, but his smirk did not. "It was your own doing, fool. Admit it. If you had turned yourself into me, your Pidgeot would still be alive. This is only one of the consequences of your actions, Mr. Pokémon Master."

Ash's mind zeroed in on that last sentence. 'This is only one'what else could he possibly mean? Not Pikachu, his little friend was right beside him. He couldn't mean his so-called "father", either, since Jup did not know the relationship between them. That left only one other person

Misty!

"No" All the anger was gone, the storm had ceased. But now there was a new emotion controlling him—fear. Fear for his loved ones, and not only fear, but sadness

So jumbled up in a sudden avalanche of thoughts, Ash didn't notice Jup make a quick signal with his hand. Immediately he was completely surrounded and restrained by a couple of tough-looking Rocket agents, but he didn't even offer any resistance. All was lost, and worst of all, others would pay for his mistakes

_Pidgeot's dead, _was all Ash could think of now. He took one last glance at the still body of his deceased companion before being led away and shoved into the backseat of a waiting copter

_Pidgeot's dead, Pidgeot's dead, Pidgeot's dead_

~~~~

"Got anything yet, zam?"

[Not yet, sir.]

"Come on. We've known each other for years; you can drop the sir'. I'm just David."

[You are the Pokémon Master.]

"I was. But it takes a person to consume a title, a title doesn't consume a" Suddenly the former Master felt his eyelids droop, his breathing falter, and his heart skip a beat. He understood more than ever what was happening to Ash.

Because it had also happened to him.

"I'm Davidand that's an order!" David said jokingly.

[Yes]

David felt the light touch of Alakazam probing through his thoughts.

[you are.]

Suddenly Alakazam drew back from his mind and fell flat on the ground.

"What is it?" David twisted around attempting to preserve their mental connection and sift through his friend's emotions. "What's wrong?"

[I feel]

{Ala]-"zam," {Ala]-"ka"-[zam]

David noted that he was fading in and out of speech pattern. From psychic to oral. Oral to psychic. He wasn't so long a Master without first being a trainer. He wasn't a trainer without being sensitive to the same things his Pokémon were.

"What is that?" he asked softly, through the dark, painful tears that began to drip through his mind. "Some kind of mental attack?"

[No, no. Itit is pain. Pure, unyielding pain, different from those around us, fresher. I was not prepared for]

David stiffened.

[It is Ash.]

Alakazam matched his gaze. There was no need for words.

Just six Poké Balls and a fistful of prayers.

[I suppose you are going after him, David Ketchum?]

"Ash is in trouble, I know it. But this isn't a job for me—this isn't a job for David Ketchum—no, I've got to be"

He filled his mind with images, strategies, memories. A persona.

"I am the Pokémon Master."


End file.
